


Water and Bananas

by iloveyoursmile



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3+1, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6826039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyoursmile/pseuds/iloveyoursmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 times Alec tries to do something by himself, and the 1 time he lets Magnus help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water and Bananas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, plot is though.  
> Prompted by a lovely anon, hope this is what you wanted, my dear!

**0**

It was a routine demon hunt, and by routine Alec meant Jace was being a reckless idiot. Alec skids in front of the demon that was about to slice into Jace. Alec slashed the demon with his seraph blade just as the demon’s claws made contact with his thigh.

He froze for a moment, as the demon disintegrated, wobbling dangerously, before he collapsed.

“Alec!” he heard Jace call, and suddenly his parabatai is there, clutching his shoulder, “I’ve got you, just let me draw iratze, okay?”

Alec was drifting, everything was hazy, and in the back of his mind he wondered why a slash through the thigh threw him so off kilter, he shouldn’t have been hurt like this. He faded in and out, catching brief phrases from Jace and Isabelle.

“--Iratze isn’t working, why isn’t it working?”

“I’m gonna call Magnus…”

But he’s too out of it to understand who is speaking, or what they mean, and eventually he falls completely unconscious.

**1**

The first thing Alec realized, before he even opened his eyes, was that he was parched. Cracking an eye open, he took in his surroundings. He was at Magnus’ place, it was obvious when he looked at the couch and it was bright orange. Blinking, he tried to remember what had happened. There had been a demon, and Alec had had moved in front of Jace, and the demon had cut his leg. It was all hazy from that point.

He looked down at his leg, he was in a pair of boxers, but half of the bandaged that was wrapped around his thigh was still visible, a faint line of stitches could be seen. Frowning, he wondered why he still needed stitches and a bandage, if Isabelle had called Magnus, Magnus should’ve been able to heal him completely...

Deciding he would get answers  _ after  _ he fixed his parched throat, Alec swung his upper body up. Black dots popped in front of his eyes but he ignored it, and stood. His balance was off, and he wavered, but stepped forward determinedly.

It took him five, painful, minutes to reach the kitchen. And when he finally got his glass of water, he was too exhausted to walk back to the couch, so he sank down and leaned against the counter.

“Alexander?!” Magnus’ voice sounded from the living room, sounding a little frantic.

“In here,” Alec called.

“Alec, what are you doing? You’re injured, you should be resting,” Magnus scolded as he knelt down next to Alec.

Alec shrugged, “I was thirsty, and I didn’t know where you were. Anyway, what happened?”

“Let’s get you back to the couch and then I’ll explain.”

Getting back to the couch is easier than getting to the kitchen had been, Magnus supported most of his weight, and it took far less time. After they settled on the couch, Alec sitting with his leg propped up, and Magnus holding his hand, Alec turns to Magnus expectantly.

“It’s really quite simple, actually. A bajang demon slashed you. Their claws are poisonous, and the poison negates any healing that is not human. That is why your iratzes didn’t work, and why my magic failed to heal it. I’m afraid you’re going to have to heal the mundane way.”

Alec groaned, leaning his head on Magnus’ shoulder.

“But, hey, you have a very sexy boyfriend who is more than willing to play nurse, so there’s that,” Magnus added.

“Magnus!” Alec cried, sitting up abruptly, and blushing up to his ears.

**2**

The next day finds Alec on the couch again, Magnus is in his work room, and has been for the last hour, preparing for a client. When the doorbell rings, Alec waits a second to see if Magnus is going to answer it, before he maneuvers himself off the couch.

Walking isn’t fun, but there is someone at the door, and Magnus didn’t hear, so Alec ignores the voice in his head (that sounds suspiciously like Magnus) and pushes through the pain. Unfortunately the journey from the couch to the door is too long, even for Alec’s stamina rune (although Alec isn’t sure it does anything, the demon poison is still in his veins, so that could be affecting his runes).

He gets to the entrance hallway before he has to stop, and in the end calls a “Come in” at the door. It’s Magnus’ client, some fey woman, and Alec points her in the direction of Magnus’ work room. He is once again left stranded, too tired to try and do back to the couch.

He sits against the wall for a few minutes, before Magnus comes out, and gently helps him up.

“Alec, come on, I told you, you need to stay off this leg, you have to let me help you.”

Alec shrugs, yawning as he stretches out on the couch, “I’m fine.”

“Not if you keep this up, honestly.”

**3**

It’s the middle of the night when Alec wakes up. For a minute he’s confused as to why he woke up, but then he realizes that he  _ really  _ has to piss. Blindly he reaches for the crutches that Magnus had begrudgingly given him the day before, after realizing that Alec was going to move around anyway.

He manages all the way to the bathroom, carefully picking his way across the room. After he takes care of business, and washes his hands, he tries to head back to bed the way he came.

An errant shoe catches on the edge of the crutches and Alec tumbles, trying to land gracefully, and failing miserably.

“Alec?” Magnus said, sleepily, Alec lifted his head and saw Magnus sitting up in bed. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just fell, I can get up though, don’t worry,” he reassures, as he starts the laborious process of getting up.

“Let me help,” Magnus says, starting to get up.

“It’s fine, Magnus...I can do it myself,” Alec says, and after a minute he succeeds in standing, and limps his way to the bed, collapsing onto it.

“I wish you would let me help you, you aren’t going to heal if you keep over exerting yourself…”

“I...I don’t like to feel useless,” Alec mumbles, curling in on himself.

“But you  _ aren’t  _ useless, you’re injured, and you should let me help you, so you don’t make it worse…”

“Okay. Okay, I’ll try,” Alec says, giving in.

**+1**

It’s the next night when Alec finally takes Magnus up on his offer to help. Much like the night before Alec jerks awake, but this time it’s to a wrenching pain in his thigh.

“Magnus, Magnus,” he says, pushing at Magnus’ shoulder with on hand, as the other grips his thigh, just below the slash.

“What?” he grumbles, rolling to face Alec, and shooting up immediately when he sees the pained expression on Alec’s face, “What’s wrong?”

“My...my leg...cramp, I think,” Alec forces out through gritted teeth, “Help me, please.”

“Oh, darling, I can’t use magic on you, it won’t help…”

“I know...but anything, please…” Alec begs, clutching at his thigh. He had never had a cramp so bad that it made him immobile.

“Okay...okay, sweetheart, here drink some water, and eat a banana,” Magnus says, and suddenly there’s a water in Magnus’ hand, and a banana in the other, “Here,” he hands him the water, and Alec gulps it down, as Magnus smooth’s a hand through his hair.

When he’s finished with the water Magnus hands him the banana, and he eats it. The pain is subsiding slowly, and Alec lets himself relax into Magnus’ chest.

“God, that’s embarrassing…” he mumbles.

“No, darling, that’s a normal, mundane reaction, and I hate to break it to you, you’re basically a mundane until that poison works its way through your system.”

“I just...don’t want to feel weak…” Alec confesses quietly.

“I know, my love, but needing help isn’t weak, and I would never judge you for it, I promise. I love you, Alexander.” Magnus stated calmly.

Alec bit his lip, “I love you, too, Magnus, thank you.”

“Of course, Alec, I’m your boyfriend, I’m supposed to help nurse my beautiful boyfriend back to health. Now, speaking of nursing...I have a nurse’s outfit, that I’m sure you would--”

“Magnus, no!” Alec exclaimed, his whole face tomato red, “If you even set it out I’m going back to the institute, and having Izzy help me!”

“Such a shame...another time I suppose…”

Alec hits Magnus’ chest, as he spluttered incredulously.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos always appreciated! Come chat with me on tumblr at lolguess !!


End file.
